


The Duck Avenger and Darkwing Duck in, Masked crushing.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Affection, Awkward Crush, Blushing, Comfort, Crushes, Dialogue, Hugs, Identity, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pining, Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Drake and Donald talk about super hero stuff.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Drake Mallard
Kudos: 35





	The Duck Avenger and Darkwing Duck in, Masked crushing.

It had been YEARS since the Duck Avenger had disappeared. He was considered on old timey hero by today's count. Many had forgotten him. Some still believed that old rumor about the "Diabolical Duck" but Drake Mallard wasn't one of those people. He believed in heroes because he was one. 

Darkwing Duck was on his typical nightly watch of the city. That's when the Duck Avenger appeared. Darkwing had turned around after hearing the flutter of a cape, assuming it was Negaduck, to be shocked that one of the city's greatest heroes had returned. Second only to himself, of course. The night air was cold and bitter, The winds flapped their capes which was the only sound between them for a moment. Then the purple superhero spoke with as much dark mystery as he could manage in his voice. "Ah, Duck Avenger. What are you doing here? After all these years that the city hasn't seen you?" 

The Duck Avenger stepped forward before speaking, "I've come out of retirement, Darkwing." His voice was deeper than Drake had expected even after all these years he heard people describe the Avenger as mysterious and slightly intimidating for sure a short, plain, default duck. Then again, nobody ever heard him talk before. Mallard chuckled with as much bold pride as he had, "So You've heard of me?" The thin mask on his face made a thin black outline of his eyes. Eyes that looked, unimpressed if not dispointed. The hero that every single hero after him would be compared to looked at the mallard in a way that said, "You could do better."

Donald Duck didn't seem like an adventurer, a band member, a super hero, a secret agent, or anyone who would stand out. He was all those things because of that fact. Nobody would expect him to be behind the mask even as he wore his classic hat and the mask was barely even a string. It had been YEARS since he retired. Years since he saw Ducklair. Yesterday something happened. Yesterday, The world had almost stopped existing. That's why he needed to come back. What he hadn't expected was to find a purple dressed duck on his normal city watching position. Especially not the newer masked mallard going under formally fictional title of, "Darkwing Duck."

The Duck Avenger crossed his arms and sighed, "Sir, that's my spot to watch the city for villains." The newer hero moved aside a little bit for the older hero to get in his spot. DW noted, "Well, today isn't the greatest day to make a dramatic return, Papernik, there hasn't been anything all night." PK looked to him and pointed out, "I'm not here for a dramatic return. I'm here because I'm a hero." The younger male duck look down to the city below. He huffed a few words, "Yeah, You are." The older duck questioned, "Is something wrong, Darkwing?" The drake looked off then replied, "I thought being a hero would be different... I remember my hero, The old Darkwing Duck, was so cool and.... I'm just number two to Gizmo Duck."

The father of three preteen boys placed a comforting hand on the back. Drake continued on, "Everything is so confusing now. My hero tried to kill me but now he tries to kill me and sometimes he sleeps at my place. My sidekick thinks we should all just date each other but what if people judge me for dating a villain." Donald pulled him in closer and patted his back. Mallard hugged him tightly. This caused the Duck Avenger to freeze up at the sudden and unexpected affection before hugging him back. Donald Duck offered him some comfort, "Being a hero is always complicated especially when you have a secret identity. That doesn't mean you failed as a hero." This gave Drake Mallard a small smile in this time of self doubt. 

The Duck Avenger ruffled his hat a little bit and joked, "Hey, if you want to be noticed by the public more. Maybe you should start dating Gizmoduck. There's always a new wild card theory about who he's dating in the news." Darkwing Duck rubbed the back of his head and nervously disagreed, "That might not be the best plan considering I want to earn my press on my own two feet."

The End!


End file.
